Stuck Like Glue
by ZeevahCross
Summary: Tony and Ziva get stuck together when Tony decides to put industrial adhesive on their hands. The solvent can't be delivered for two weeks. Will they survive?
1. Prologue

I'm back! Forgive me for being quiet for a few months. I have gotten married! That's basically all that has happened in my absence. It's about nine o'clock here and I'm bored, so I decided to get a work on my new story idea. I hope you enjoy this! It's great to be back!

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David were having a paper ball war in the office one autumn morning. The wads of paper flew across the bullpen, hitting random things in their path. One of those things happened to be Timothy McGee.<p>

"Hey! Watch it, guys!" he shouted at his immature coworkers.

"Lighten up, Probie. Ziva's finally letting loose and having some fun!" Tony shouted in a happy manner.

"I have always known how to have fun!" Ziva interjected.

"Sure. Fun meaning a book and some tea?"

"Yes. Books can be quite enjoyable."

Their banter was interrupted when Gibbs came walking into the bullpen with his coffee in his hand.

"Grab your gear. Murder in a high school chemistry classroom," the team leader announced.

The bullpen immediately roared to life as chairs were pushed back and bags were placed on the agent's backs. With everything packed and ready to go, the team poured into the elevator and headed off to the crime scene.

* * *

><p>"I remember chemistry. Not a happy time for me," Tony randomly announced as he took pictures of anything suspicious or out of place at the crime scene.<p>

"Really, Tony? Were you one of those kids who mixed chemicals together to see if they would blow up?" McGee asked, teasingly.

"Somewhat. I did manage to blow my lab partner's eyebrows off once," Tony said with a smile of remembrance on his face.

"The closest thing I ever did that came close to chemistry was make a clay volcano erupt," Ziva said, snapping a picture of a broken beaker on the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" Tony asked, picking up a bottle of some clear, thick looking substance with his gloved hand.

"Looks like some sort of glue," McGee answered, "I wouldn't play with it."

Tony, being the stubborn man he is, decided to play a practical joke on his female partner who was oblivious to the disaster that was about to unfold. Tony took off his glove and poured some over his hand, covering his fingers and palm. Placing the bottle back on the table, Tony wiped the smirk off his face and walked over to Ziva.

"Hey, Ziva! High five!"

"High what?" she asked, confused.

"Slap your hand against mine in a celebratory manner," Tony explained.

"What is there to celebrate? Murder?"

"No, Ziva. Just do it to humour me."

"Fine," the Israeli finally agreed.

She put her hand in the air and smacked it against Tony's. She immediately knew it was a trick when she felt something sticky on her hand. On instinct, she attempted to pull her hand away from her partner's, unsuccessfully.

"What the hell, Tony?" Ziva shouted.

"Oh crap. I didn't think I'd get stuck too," Tony said.

"Why _wouldn't _you also get stuck, Tony? This is glue!"

"And apparently a very strong kind."

"What's going on here?" Gibbs asked as he approached his two agents, their hands intertwined, "You two done playing grab-ass?"

"We're not, Gibbs. Tony decided to get us stuck together with glue," Ziva explained, glaring at Tony the entire time.

"Duck! Come here!" Gibbs called to the M.E.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Ducky asked once he had arrived to the crowd of agents.

"DiNozzo decided to be funny and glue his hand to Ziva's," Gibbs explained, filling Ducky in.

"Have you tried pulling your hands apart?"

"Yeah, Ducky. That was our first idea," Tony said, growing impatient.

Ducky took a look at their hands, attempting to pull their hands apart themselves.

"Where did you find this glue, Anthony?" Ducky asked when he was unsuccessful at separating the two. Tony pointed to the glue in the bottle on the table.

"Oh dear," the Scotsman whispered.

"What?" McGee asked, suddenly interested in the situation.

"This is an industrial adhesive."

"What the hell is it doing in a chemistry lab in a high school?" Tony asked, exasperated.

"I'm not sure, but we better find something to remove this with or you two may be stuck together for awhile!" Ducky exclaimed.

Tony and Ziva gave each other a fearful look before running to the car, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>I know it was short, but this was just the prologue and I'm beginning to get tired. I will most likely have the first chapter up tomorrow or Saturday! Forgive me for any spelling mistakes as well. I was typing in the dark. Please review! Have a wonderful night!<p>

-Aviva.


	2. The Beginning

Hello! Thank you all for your wonderful comments on my recent marriage! I've returned with a better understanding of English. I've been doing my studying! I can now write the whole story without the use of a translator! I apologize for not updating earlier. I got caught up in watching old baby videos and looking at pictures.

Oh! To answer **earanemith's **questions, my wedding was wonderful! I was married by the ocean. Very cheesy, I know! We visited my home country and Paris for our honeymoon. It was very wonderful to see my country again. Paris was absolutely beautiful. My wedding dress was kind of like a sea foam green. It was wonderful!

* * *

><p>"Damnit, Tony! Get in the car!" Ziva shouted from her seat inside the NCIS charger.<p>

"I want to sit on that side!" came Tony's immature reply.

"Stop being childish and get your ass in the car, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, appearing from the high school.

Mumbling under his breath, Tony reluctantly got into the left side of the car.

When trying to get their seatbelts fastened, Tony and Ziva seemed to have gotten their arms tangled in the straps.

"How in the hell did you manage that, Tony?" Ziva cried, frustrated at the situation.

"The same way you did, Zee-vah!" Tony yelled.

Not wanting to listen to their bickering any longer, Gibbs turned up his radio and listened to some random music on the way to NCIS.

* * *

><p>The two conjoined agents sat upon Ducky's examining table. Ducky was currently on the telephone, talking to a man about a solvent to remove the industrial adhesive from the pouting agents. When the medical examiner hung up, he turned around to look at the crowd of people that had formed in the autopsy room.<p>

"I'm afraid they won't be getting a solvent delivered for two weeks."

McGee and Abby suddenly burst out laughing, clutching each other as their laughing made them double over.

"Oh man! You guys have to stay stuck together for two weeks!" Abby cried, laughing as she did so.

"They have to spend 336 hours in each other's presence!" McGee added. He was laughing as much as Abby.

At the horrified look on Tony and Ziva's faces, Gibbs and Ducky even gave an amused smirk.

"What are we supposed to do? _Live _with each other?" Ziva questioned.

"How are we going to sleep?" Tony asked, fear expressed on his face.

The two made a disgusted noise, shivering at the thought of sleeping in the same bed for two weeks.

"Oh come on, guys! What about Paris, huh? You two shared a bed then!" Abby announced, earning a glare from Ziva.

"Abby! Shush!" the Israeli shouted.

"I'm sure you two will be fine. Just remember Rule 12," Gibbs said, patting Ziva on the back as she and her partner hopped down from the examination table.

"C'mon. I'll take you home. Which apartment are you guys going to?" Gibbs asked, immediately regretting it as another argument ignited as they walked out of the building, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had ended up taking the two to Ziva's apartment, knowing that the Israeli would feel more comfortable in her own home. When he walked out the door, the two agents began to assess their situation.<p>

"We are going to be fine with sleeping in the same bed, yes?" Ziva asked to her partner.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Tony replied.

As they were approaching Ziva's bedroom, a thought struck Tony.

"How are we going to get dressed?"

Ziva stopped what she was doing and thought as well.

"How are we going to _shower_? I can easily wear a strapless dress or shirt. What about you?"

"I could just go topless. As for the shower situation, one of us could shower and the other could stand outside the curtain. We could rotate," the man answered, a smile on his face as he solved their problem.

"Wouldn't that be awkward?" Ziva asked. She felt a little uncomfortable with the thought of Tony standing outside her shower curtain while she bathed.

"Not unless we make it that way."

"Well then. Now that everything is settled, we should be getting to bed," Ziva said with a yawn.

"Yeah, it's been a long, hard day," Tony agreed.

The two conjoined agents made their way to Ziva's bedroom.

"Wait, what about our clothes now? How do we get them off?" the Senior Field Agent asked.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow. I am exhausted," his partner replied, her voice expressing her exhaustion.

They crawled in Ziva's neatly made bed and snuggled under the covers. Tony took the time to do the right thing.

"I'm sorry that I got us into this mess. I was being immature," he apologized.

"You were just being you, Tony. You would not be Anthony DiNozzo if you were not childish from time to time," the Israeli replied, her tone light and teasing.

"True, but I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"If not me, then who? McGee?"

"Oh God, no! Having McGeek attached to my hand would be almost as bad as Gibbs! I'd have nightmares."

"I cannot even begin to imagine what Gibbs would have done to you," Ziva acknowledged, chuckling.

"I wouldn't be alive right now."

"You can say that again."

The two agents lapsed into a silence. All that could be heard was the crickets outside. The moonlight shown across the bed, illuminating their faces.

"Sleeping is going to be difficult, you know?" Ziva pointed out.

"I know."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! It's 11:04 here! I'm very tired. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or Monday afternoon, depending on how much work I have to complete! Please review! Have a wonderful night!<p>

-Aviva


	3. Day 1

Hello again! Apologies for my absence again. I had a lot of work to do! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

><p>When the sun rose the next day, Tony opened his eyes to see his partner tangled up in the sheets, eyes half open and obviously struggling. He couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"A little stuck there, Sweetcheeks?"

"Shush. I can't get the sheets off of me," Ziva replied, slurring her words a little from exhaustion.

Tony chuckled and pulled the sheets easily from the Israeli's legs. With an relieved sigh, she plopped back onto her pillow and curled up by Tony. Due to their "sticky" situation, it was very difficult to get comfortable. Not really caring, Ziva rested her and Tony's conjoined hands on his chest.

He smiled and decided that if Ziva wasn't going to get up, neither was he.

* * *

><p>When Ziva woke from her deep slumber, she was hoping that everything that had happened the day before was a dream. She looked to the other side of the bed to see Tony asleep. Nope. It wasn't a dream.<p>

Deciding that she wasn't going to stay in bed all day, she dragged Tony with her as she stood up, only to be pulled back down by her partner.

"No. I'm not getting up at five," he commented, half asleep.

"Well I am," Ziva replied.

"Go ahead and try."Within the next second, Tony was on the hardwood floor in a crumbled heap, groaning.

"Well, you can't get me out of the bedroom," he groaned.

"You want to bet on that?" Ziva challenged.

The Israeli pulled her partner down the hall and stopped at the small set of three steps.

"Would you like me to drag you down those as well?"

"Uhm, no. I'll walk now," Tony replied.

He stood up and fixed is hair.

"Alright. Who takes the first shower?" he asked, smelling his underarms.

"I want to. But first, how are we going to get our clothes off?" Ziva pondered.

"We can easily get our pants off. We'll have to cut our shirts off," Tony said with a sad smile, knowing how much Ziva liked the pretty shirt she was wearing. She sighed.

"Fine. If we must."

* * *

><p>Ziva had cut her left sleeve open so she could easily let her shirt fall off of her small frame. She handed Tony the scissors.<p>

"Your turn. I'm going to get undressed now. While I am showering, cut your shirt," she instructed. Tony nodded and turned his head.

When he was sure that Ziva was in the shower, he began to cut away his sleeve.

He was surprised when Ziva turned off the shower water three minutes later.

"You done already?" he asked, impressed.

"Yes. I do not play around. I want to hurry up and get to work," she replied. "Now hand me a towel and get in the shower."

Tony did as he was instructed and waited for her to appear from the shower in her towel before he got in.

* * *

><p>As soon as both agents were finished bathing, they walked to Ziva's bedroom in their towels to solve yet another problem.<p>

"I have a dress that I'm going to wear. I also have a pair of sweatpants that you let me borrow that one time we got caught in the rain," the Israeli said, reaching into her dresser and pulling out the grey sweatpants.

"Yes! I don't have to wear a shirt to work!" Tony sheered. He turned his back to Ziva, put on his underpants from the previous night, and slipped on his pants.

"Are you done?" he asked Ziva.

"Yes. You are fine to turn around," she said.

When Tony turned around, he was stunned. His beautiful Israeli partner was wearing a stunning white dress with green and black spots. She was truly a sight to behold. She smirked when his jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, Tony. You will catch flies," she giggled. His jaw snapped shut.

"Sorry. You look," he hesitated, "beautiful in that dress."

"Well thank you. But we must go now if we are to get to work in time," Ziva pointed out.

They put on their shoes, grabbed their bags and guns, and walked out the door, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Tony was driving Ziva's mini cooper with the little Israeli pouting in the passenger seat.<p>

"I cannot believe that you have to drive us everywhere," she muttered.

"I know! How lucky am I? I'd rather walk everywhere for two weeks than ride in this deathtrap with you driving for two weeks," he countered, laughing in triumph.

They were silent the rest of the ride to work. When they reached the parking lot, Ziva had to climb out over the separation of the two front seats and out the driver's side.

"You know what I just realized?" Ziva asked.

"What?"

"You're not wearing a shirt."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Tony replied.

Ziva shrugged and led them into the elevator. When they reached their designated floor, the doors opened with a "ding!"

There was Gibbs, standing with a coffee in his hand and an unreadable look on his face.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt, DiNozzo?" 

* * *

><p>I apologize for the length of this chapter. I've been working on this chapter off and on all day. I'm going to try to upload another chapter on Wednesday and another on Saturday. I promise that the chapter on Saturday will be very long and it will make up for this one! Oh! I'm going to be continually putting that "hand in hand" part in each chapter! Please review! Have a wonderful day!<p>

-Aviva


	4. Author's Note

I apologize for delaying you all! I've had a lot of work to complete. I regret to inform you all that the next chapter of this story will not be uploaded until Friday. Again, I apologize and hope that you still stick with this story! It's turning out better than I had expected! Thank you all!

-Aviva.


	5. Day 2

Hello, my wonderful readers! I apologize for being a day late, but at least I updated! I went to one of my best friend's birthday party yesterday. We ended up prank calling people with British accents. We're immature, but that's okay! I listened to the song "Melt My Heart to Stone" by Adele while I wrote this. I love her music.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ducky's got a solution to your shirtless problem, Ziver," Gibbs said to his Israeli agent. She nodded and violently jerked her hand to signify Tony to follow her down to autopsy.<p>

When they stepped into the white room, Ducky was talking to one of the latest victims of a serial killer case they'd been working on for about two weeks.

"Why are your hands absent, my friend?" the Scotsman whispered.

"Hey Ducky," Tony said, announcing their presence.

"Oh! Anthony! Ziva! Welcome! I hope you've been enjoying each others' company. I have several shirts for you, Anthony. A dear friend of mine once had a similar problem-,"

"Ducky, the shirts?" Ziva interrupted.

"Ah! Yes. Here they are. You just unhook the velcro on this sleeve and go about your day!" Ducky exclaimed.

"Thanks Ducky," Tony said. He grabbed the four neatly folded shirts from the medical examiner and returned upstairs with his partner following.

* * *

><p>"Go home, you two. Take the day off to get everything settled," Gibbs ordered when his two agents stepped off the elevator.<p>

"Don't you need us here, Boss?" Tony asked. He had put one of the white shirts that had been given.

McGee walked over to the chatting trio and joined in the conversation.

"I'm sure we'll be fine without you guys. Enjoy your time with Ziva, Tony," he taunted with a smirk on his face.

"Fine," Ziva said, unhappy about being away from work.

Tony gave a sympathetic smile and led his annoyed partner to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Ziva asked when they were in the car and going to opposite direction of their residence.<p>

"To have fun. We have the say off. We may as well enjoy it. We're here."

The Israeli observed her surroundings from the car window. They were at the park.

"Tony, it is freezing outside. I don't want to stand outside in the wind in a dress." Tony chuckled at his partner's pouting.

"It's sunny, Sweetcheeks. It's not gonna be cold."

"If I get sick, I'll blame you," she stated.

"Fair enough. Now let's go."

They walked over to the swing set when they had finally gotten out of the car. They awkwardly sat on the two swings and struggled to maintain their balance. Once they were upright and hanging onto the chains, they began to swing back and forth.

"I want to thank you, Tony," Ziva announced suddenly.

"For what?"

"For taking me out here. It is actually nice."

"Well you're welcome," Tony responded, a proud smile on his face.

Ziva was about to say something else when a small child walked up to them, holding a balloon. His light blue eyes were almost covered by his brown hair. He was staring at them with a smile on his face.

"Can we help you, kid?" Tony asked.

"Are you guys girlfriend and boyfriend?" he asked, his voice innocent and curious.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, confused and somewhat amused.

"No, little one. We are simply friends," Ziva explained with a gentleness in her voice that made Tony smile.

"That's a shame then. 'Cause she's really pretty." He flashed them a toothy grin and walked to where his mother was getting him ice cream.

"We should go for a walk," Tony suggested, tired of swinging. Ziva nodded as her answer and stood up.

They walked to a dirt trail that led back through the autumn-painted forest. The wind blew fallen leaves and the trees, creating a scene of pure serenity.

"You know what I love?" the Israeli asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Halloween."

"You do? I'll have to take you trick-or-treating."

"Yes. When we were small, Tali and I would dress up as witches and run through the backstreets of Tel Aviv. Nobody ever gave us candy but my father. We would continuously run back and forth between the end of the street and our home and receive a piece of candy each time," Ziva explained, her deep brown eyes staring at the sky.

"That sounds like fun," Tony said. "You must really miss her."

"More than anything. More than enough David's have been taken from me. I just want it all to stop."

Her head a lowered. She was now staring at the ground with a look of sad remembrance on her beautiful face.

"Everything happens for a reason, Zi. It's good to remember every now and again and cry a little bit," Tony explained, pulling her face up to make her look at him. He was momentarily lost in her eyes.

"I know. Thank you, Tony. I enjoy this side of you," she said, also losing herself in his eyes.

"I'm here any time you need me, Sweetcheeks."

She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek then leaned her head on his shoulder and grabbed his arm with her free one.

And so they walked, hand in hand, down the orange and yellow tunnel of autumn-struck trees, lost in their own world.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! This only took me about an hour, so it may not be my best chapter. The next chapter may be up later this week! Please enjoy your week and have a wonderful night! Please review! Goodnight!<p>

-Aviva.


	6. Day 3

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Again, the holidays were very chaotic and the weather has brought sickness upon my family. The flu is going around very badly here. I also had a mishap with my old laptop. I had to get a new one, and this word document thing doesn't have spell check. So, if anything's spelled wrong or gramatically incorrect, I apologize. Oh! One more thing! If anyone wants to talk about the new episodes, feel free to message me and we can exchange opinions!

I listened to the song "Winter Song" by Sara Barielles and Ingird Michaelson while writing this chapter! You should too! It's a great and beautiful song.

Anyway, how have you all been? How were your holidays? I've missed you!

* * *

><p>A loud knock at the door of Tony's apartment the next morning aroused Ziva and Tony from their sleep. Ziva groaned, shoving her face under her pillow with her free right hand. <em>It's too early for this.<em>

"Who the hell would be knocking this early?" Tony grumbled. "C'mon, Zi."

The Israeli let out another groan, curling up and refusing to get out of bed. Her partner chuckled.

"I thought you were a morning person."

"It is four in the morning, Tony," she replied with a look of annoyance on her face. Her hair was disheveled from sleep and her pajamas were wrinkled from tossign and turning.

"Let's just see who it is. Then you can go back to sleep," Tony reasoned.

"Fine." Ziva stood up slowly, ran a hand through her brown locks, and straightened her pajamas. She and Tony walked out to his living room and towards the front door. Whoever wanted in was still knocking rather violently. Tony peeked his eye through the peep hole in his door, only to be met with a light green eye.

"Open up, Tony!" came Abby's voice from the other side of the door. The senior field agent complied and opened the door. The goth stood there in a heavy winter jacket clad with a fluffy scarf, mittens, boots, and a hat. McGee was at her side, an apologetic look on his face. He, too, was wearing a heavy jacket with a hat and boots.

"Can we help you?" Tony asked irritably. He was definetly not a morning person.

"It's snowing, Tony!" Abby squealed.

"And?"

"C'mon, Tony! It's snow! The first snow of the season, to be exact!"

"Did you come and wake us up at four in the morning just to tell us this?" Ziva asked, having no energy to be angry at the two.

"Yes, but we're here for something else too. We're going to play in the snow!"

"What!" Tony and Ziva exclaimed simultaniously.

"Get dressed, you two. We'll have fun," McGee added, finally speaking up.

"Fine. We're up anyway," Ziva says, dragging Tony to the bedroom. "We'll be out in a minute!" she called to the two who were waiting in the living room.

"I hope Ducky gave us winter clothes," Tony said.

"I saw some heavy jackets in our piles. He made sure we were prepared," the Israeli stated, observing their specially made clothing on the floor in neat piles. They quickly got dressed and met their friends in the living room.

"Woohoo! Let's go!" Abby shouted as she dragged McGee out the door. Ziva giggled and did the same to Tony. He chuckled and began to run with her down the hall to the entrance.

When they four came to a stop on the steps of Tony's apartment building, they stood for a moment to take in the beauty of the frozen, falling crystals. The street was entirely white. Buildings around were lit up with Christmas lights that had not been taken down. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Where are we going? We can't exactly play in the streets," McGee pointed out.

"There's a forest behind my apartment building," Abby stated. "It's pretty and nobody ever goes back there. We'll get to play in freshly-fallen snow!"

Nodding their heads in agreement, Tony, Ziva, and McGee followed the overly-excited goth to McGee's car.

* * *

><p>The forest that Abby described was indeed beautiful. The whiteness of the snow made the early morning darkness melt away. The air was crisp with the scent of pine trees and smoke from chimneys.<p>

"It's so beautiful. I almost don't want to ruin it by running around," Tony said suddenly. "Almost."

He quickly picked up a ckunk of snow and threw it at McGee. As he let out a startled shout, the battle commenced.

"You two are on a team together! You have twenty minutes to find or make a fort and snowballs! Go!" Abby commanded.

Tony and Ziva ran in the opposite direction and kneeled down in the snow, their snow pants supplied by Tony keeping them from getting cold or wet in the snow.

"We are going to have to work together to make snowballs," Ziva whispered. Abby and McGee were right across the clearing. She was treating this simple snowball fight as a war game. "This snow is great for packing, so we could easily build a fort out of snow."

"Yeah. Let's get started on the fort. Then we'll make snowballs," Tony replied.

Within ten minutes, the two had construsted a decent fort, one that provided them shelter from the attacks that were to come. They looked across the clearing to find that McGee and Abby's fort looked strong as well.

Two agents began to make snowballs. They had to pack the snow together with their free hands. Overall, they had about twenty snowballs for each of them. They were ready.

"You two finished?" McGee called over.

"Yes, McGee!" Ziva called back.

"Let this battle commence!" Abby shouted as she gave a fierce battle cry and leapt across the clearing with snowballs in her arms.

Tony and Ziva did the same, ducking and throwing at the same time. Their laughter echoed through the winter painted forest. After an hour of throwing snow, the four collapsed in the clearing, breathing heavily and exhausted. The sun had started to rise, making the forest floor sparkle.

"I cannot feel my fingers," Ziva stated suddenly.

Everyone chuckled and sat up.

"We should probably get going," Tony said.

"We should go to Gibbs' house. He's got a fireplace and hot chocolate. Let's go!" Abby shouted, jumping to her feet.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Gibbs was quite surprised when his agents and forensic scientist showed up at his home at 5:30 in the morning.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked impatiently.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Abs. Is that all you came here for?"

"No, Boss. We need warmth. Ziva's fingers may fall off," Tony stated, nudging the Israeli in the ribs. Gibbs sighed and stepped aside for his agents. Judging by the powdered substance on their clothing, they had a pretty good time.

About an hour after he made the four hot chocolate, blankets, and lit the fire, Gibbs returned upstairs from his basement to find them passed out on the couch in couples. Ziva was lying half on top of Tony and Abby had her head on McGee's lap, both couples sleeping hand in hand.

Gibbs shook his head with a knowing smile and walked up the stairs to his bedroom for a couple more hours of sleep himself. _Couldn't keep them away from each other forever._

* * *

><p>Finally! It's finished! I started this at about three o'clock. I got a little lazy in the middle. I wanted to do a holiday chapter, but a winter one was better. Anyway, please review and enjoy your week! The next chapter should be up by the middle of next week! Goodnight!<p>

-Aviva.


	7. Another Author's Note

Hello, hello, hello! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've had so much work to do and I had to finish up college. I also gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Arella Lin on August tenth! Both of us are doing well and because of that, I hope to update this story this upcoming Sunday! Again, I am so incredibly sorry for my lack of updates. I hope you're ready for the next chapter!

-Aviva.


	8. Day 4

Hello, my dear readers! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews on my note. I like to give you all a heads up so you can look forward to something if you'd like to. Arella was born at 3:28 in the morning on August tenth at home unexpectedly, but it was a nice surprise to wake up to! She is a healthy 7 lbs. 3 oz. and 20 inches long. She's very talkative and loves her big brother and sister dearly.

Anyway, I'm so incredibly sorry for being absent for so long. Classes were just torture and we had a very big problem with a little house fire, but everyone's alright! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come!

* * *

><p>The morning after the four agents passed out on the couches in their boss's living room came very slowly. The house was quiet and held a cold feeling from the fact that the heating had not been on. The weather was quite odd for this time of year. The warm sunlight shone in through the windows, landing on the agent's bodies and right into the Israeli agent's eyes.<p>

Ziva groaned in annoyance, squeezing her eyes shut and burying herself deeper within the thick blanket that had magically appeared. She felt a large, warm mass behind her that was pulling her closer. She cherished the feeling in her half-asleep state even though something was tugging on her left arm and moved to turn over into the warm thing to get more comfortable.

When her right hand hit someone's chest, Ziva's eyes flew open and she snapped her head to said person's eyes. Tony was lying there with his eyes open, staring at her. With a small shriek, Ziva pushed away and fell onto the floor, only then realizing that her hand was still stuck to the lovely Anthony DiNozzo. Her partner looked at her with wide eyes.

"Morning, Sweetcheeks," he said with a chuckle. She stood up quickly from her spot on the floor and was about to throw and insult at him when her vision started to blur and everything began to move.

Tony saw her sway and jumped up to support her, fearing his grip on her hand wouldn't be enough His head began to throb as soon as his feet touched the ground. He led her back to the couch and sat down himself, relieved that the strange pain in his head had ceased.

"You alright?" Tony asked Ziva, looking at her worriedly. She had a hand pressed to her forehead and her eyes were closed.

"I am fine," Ziva said, her voice wavering a bit. "My head hurts."

"Mine too. I guess playing in the snow wasn't a good idea."

Abby and McGee woke up slowly to their friends talking to each other. The goth looked over at the pair and saw Ziva not looking so well. She was about to question her friend when she too felt her head begin to pound. McGee's coughs filled the room soon after.

"I think it's safe to say that we're all sick," McGee choked out. Abby groaned and flopped backwards onto the couch.

"This sucks," she said simply.

Not a moment later, Gibbs came into the living room from the kitchen carrying a tray of steaming bowls. Though all of the agents were congested and couldn't smell what was in the bowls, their eyes lit up at the thought of something hot.

"Knew you guys were going to be sick in the morning," the bossman stated. They all greedily reached up for their bowls, cherishing the warm feeling of the soup running down their throats. Gibbs shook his head. These were his kids, alright.

"I hate this," Ziva pouted, having to resort to slurping the soup from the bowl with one hand due to their sticky situation.

"Duck will be here soon, so eat up. He's bringing a whole pharmacy of medicine for you all," Gibbs said.

"Thank God for that," Tony cheered, slurping the soup as well.

As soon as Ziva finished her soup, she placed the bowl on the coffee table and leaned on Tony's shoulder, a miserable look on her face. Abby finished her own bowl and curled up with her head in McGee's lap. The boys soon finished their meals and curled up with their lovely lady friends.

Gibbs smiled a ghost of a smile, remembering days when Kelly was sick and how he would take care of her. He pushed the thoughts out of his head when he heard the door opening. Ducky soon walked into the living room with his bag full of medicinal goodies.

"We lost 'em a few minutes ago, Duck."

"I don't think you ever had them, Jethro," Ducky chuckled. He made his way over to the sleeping "children" and began to shake Tony's shoulder. He woke up rather quickly and smiled when he saw Ducky.

"Have a bit of a cold, do we, Anthony?" Ducky handed a couple pills to Tony with a warm smile and handed him a glass of water. The agent tried to keep his conjoined hand still and took the objects one at a time with his left hand.

"You're a life-saver, Ducky!" Tony said, his shouting rousing Ziva. She groaned and snuggled further into her pillow, coughing a muffled cough and curling her toes at the loss of warmth when Tony sat up. Gibbs had taken the pills from Ducky and brought glasses of water over to Abby and McGee, who were already awake and waiting for their medicine.

"Come, Ziva. You must take your medicine to feel better," the Scotsman said, shaking the girl's shoulder as he did Tony's. She sighed and then pushed herself up, her hair sticking up in a few places and her face a pale colour. Ducky flashed her a sympathetic smile and handed her the pills. When she had placed them into her mouth, he placed the glass of water into her right hand. She gratefully drank it and then curled back up into the couch, the simple motions seeming to have exhausted her. She pulled Tony back down accidentally, making his arm wrap around her.

Ducky gestured Gibbs from the room and into the kitchen. "Let them have this, Jethro. Everything will be back to normal in about a week. Let them rest and enjoy it."

Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But it's back to work tomorrow for all of them."

Back in the living room, Abby lifted her head from McGee's chest. "Hey, guys?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?" came Ziva's lazy reply.

"What?" McGee and Tony asked at the same time.

"Even though we're all completely miserable and dying on the inside, I think it was worth it," the goth said with a smile.

"Of course it was, Abby," Ziva chipped in, finally lifting her own head and adding a smile. "We are all friends, and friends are entitled to acting a little childish sometimes, no matter what our age."

"I agree," McGee added.

"Me too. It was good for all of us. Especially you, Zi," Tony said, looking down at his beautiful friend in his arms. She gave him a confused look. "You're always so serious about everything. It's about time you loosened up and joined the fun side," he joked. Everybody shared a laugh and then curled up with their partners.

"Good morning, everybody," Abby added.

And with that, the two pairs fell asleep, both hand in hand, even the pair that wasn't glued together.

Gibbs, watching from the kitchen, sighed and shook his head. _Rule 12 was made for a reason. I hope you all know what you're doing. _

* * *

><p>And there you have it! I apologize if it was a bit cheesy I guess it's kind of a filler of sorts. At least I actually updated! The next chapter will have some action, som humour, and perhaps a bit of realization. Or some more cheesy scenes. I will try my best to have it up next week, but I can't guarantee it. The most you will have to wait should be two weeks. I will not disappear for months this time! Please review and have a wonderful Sunday!<p>

-Aviva.


End file.
